Pardonne moi
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Will tandis qu'il se meurt sur le Hollandais Volant. Vers qui donc sont-elles dirigées ?


**_Pardonne-moi…_**

Tonnant et grondant, le ciel semblait vouloir épouser l'océan en un tourbillon apocalyptique. Le camaïeu du paysage dévoilait toutes ses nuances grises afin de plonger les hommes dans la tourmente. Calypso avait enfin rejoint la profondeur des abysses faisant corps avec l'eau déchainée. Tandis que l'univers paraissait sombrer, le "Hollandais Volant " et le " Black Pearl " s'affrontaient en une bataille extraordinaire. Pendant ce temps, contre le bastingage du navire maudit, William Turner recevait la botte mortelle de Davy Jones.

La lame s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine pour perforer sa chair sous l'œil du monstrueux Capitaine.

En cet instant, il ne pouvait voir Elizabeth dont les yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur. Comme paralysée, elle regardait son époux gémir de douleur, prémices d'une vie qui s'achevait... Les secondes semblèrent suspendre leur cours dans l'évanescence d'une mort injuste . Soudain, la brutale réalité frappa la Reine des Pirates de plein fouet. *

Se jetant à terre, elle agrippa Will.

Alors qu'il gémissait, elle tenta ces mots que le Déni lui-même savait sans espoir :

**  
- Will ne m'abandonne pas ! Ca va aller !**

Sa voix ne réussissait pas à crier toutes les paroles qui explosaient dans sa gorge.

_Pitié non, ne me laisse pas, tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Sans toi je n'ai plus rien Will ! Tu ne peux me quitter maintenant après tout ce chemin traversé ! _

William sentait le sang s'épancher de sa blessure pour glisser sur le plancher du navire. Les mains de son épouse s'accrochaient à lui alors qu'il gravait ses traits dans sa mémoire. L'ovale de son visage, son nez droit, ses lèvres charnues et ses jolis yeux foncés. Sans pouvoir refréner les délires de son esprit, une image vint envahir sa tête. Il revoyait la jeune femme en train de sourire. Il pouvoir entendre le froissement de sa robe alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier de sa demeure. Il pouvait voir son regard pétiller de gaieté… Comme ce dernier était désespéré à présent, comme celui-ci était empli de peur et de détresse. 

_Dieu, qu'endure-elle par ma faute ? _

_Qui suis-je pour la faire souffrir ? Son mari ? Un pirate ? Un forgeron ? _

_Un simple homme ? _

_Finalement ma douleur n'est pas assez intense, celle que m'inflige mon âme est pire que celle infligée par Jones !_

**-Will ! Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi !  
**

Les paroles d'Elizabeth venaient résonner à ses oreilles pour mieux mourir dans la clameur océane. Bien qu'agonisant, William n'avait jamais senti son cœur si amoureux.

Et jamais encore, il n'avait été si malheureux…

Sa seule consolation était de mourir dans les bras de la seule femme qu'il ait aimé.

Comme il voulait le lui dire en cet instant, comme il voulait crier qu'elle était tout pour lui ! Pourquoi la grâce de l'honorer toute une vie ne lui avait pas été accordée ?

S'était-il battu pour le Néant ?

Essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, il remua ses lèvres mais seuls des gémissement s'en échappèrent. Au même instant, la douleur sembla s'atténuer pour ne laisser qu'une sensation d'engourdissement.

Autour de lui les sons s'épaississaient pour retentir sourdement.

_  
Oserais-je définir ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? Non, je le sens dans ta voix apeurée, je le ressens dans tes mains qui s'accrochent à moi. Tu étais enfin mienne mais mon destin m'arrache à toi. Que donnerais-je pour caresser ta peau, pour sentir le parfum de tes cheveux… que donnerais-je pour seulement pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. _

_Me penses-tu déjà mort ?_

Et Elizabeth, inconsciente des pensées de son mari, s'agrippait encore plus à lui.

Il y a-t-il plus horrible sur terre que d'assister à son pire cauchemar ?

Les larmes inondaient ses joues que la pluie battante balayait sans scrupule. Son cœur semblait s'émietter, devenir cendre et crépiter en brasier ardent dans sa poitrine. Déjà le corps de William pesait contre le bastingage pour se soustraire à l'emprise de la jeune femme.

_J'ai toujours imaginé que mes dernières pensées seraient pour toi Elizabeth. Pour toi, seulement pour toi… Je ne sens plus mon corps, il ne me reste que mon cœur._

_Me serais-je cru encore capable de penser à l'heure de mourir ?_

_Je sombre mon amour._

_Je sombre… _

Il sentait enfin la mort s'approprier ses ultimes forces, aspirer son dernier souffle. Expirant, il remua ses lèvres imperceptiblement sous les hurlements de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

**- Non, non, non !**

Alors qu'elle s'accrochait au corps de William, elle n'avait pu entendre les dernières paroles de son époux qui lui avait seulement demandé…de le pardonner.

FIN


End file.
